A liquid crystal display device includes: a thin film transistor substrate (hereinafter referred to as “TFT substrate”) located on a back surface side; a color filter substrate (hereinafter referred to as “CF substrate”) located on a front surface side (display surface side) and opposed to the TFT substrate; and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate. Colored portions for different colors (for example, red color, green color, and blue color) and a light shielding portion (hereinafter referred to as “black matrix”) located in a boundary between the respective colored portions are formed in the CF substrate. Up to now, the liquid crystal display device has a known problem in that a color mixture ascribable to a leak of light from adjacent pixel regions occurs due to deviation or the like caused when the TFT substrate and the CF substrate are bonded together. The color mixture is conspicuously exhibited particularly in a case where a line of sight of a human is in a diagonal direction relative to the liquid crystal panel, which deteriorates display quality. For example, a red pixel exhibits a color tint mixed with the blue color when viewed diagonally, which cannot produce desired display quality.
A technology for reducing an occurrence of the color mixture is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 11-72801. In a liquid crystal display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 11-72801, an area defined in consideration of a deviation amount caused when the TFT substrate and the CF substrate are bonded together and an area defined in consideration of light shielding effected when the liquid crystal panel is viewed diagonally are added to an area in which the black matrix is formed.